Under the Mistletoe
by The Yaoi Alchemist1
Summary: Milly, with her dirty tricks is up to something once more. Once again she uses Lelouch and Suzaku for her devious plans. But what could her devious plan be this time around?


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters

Violet and green eyes looked up as they stood under a pure white door frame in the student council room to find themselves also standing under precariously placed mistletoe. Those same eyes half-heartedly glared at a toothily grinning blonde. "Milly, what is the meaning of this?" the violet-eyed boy growled, his eyes usually filled with determination were now filled with utter distaste towards the blonde-haired girl.

"It's mistletoe, silly Lelouch. What do you think it is?" the aquamarine-eyed girl giggled, her eyes conniving, distrustful.

"Milly, what are you planning?" the emerald-eyed one inquired, knowing that look. He'd seen it a million times and today was no different.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Suzaku." She smirked, dismissing that question completely, the distrust in her eyes growing stronger. "Well, you see what you're under and you know what to do…" Milly walked off with a slight spring in her step and a devious twinkle in her eye. Suzaku and the prince looked back at each other, slight annoyance covering their usually calm and cool features. "Oh, and boys…" They looked to find that Milly popped her blonde head out from around the corner. "I'll know whether you two kiss or not," she sang, as she finally disappeared for the last time, leaving the two to go about their business.

The two long-time friends turned back to look at each other, rolling their eyes. "So, what are we going to do, Lelouch?"

"Well, there's no fighting Madame President so we might as well do as she asks," Lelouch explained giving up. It was true; there was no way out of it. Everyone knew that once Milly started to put a plan into motion that there would be no fighting against it. Suzaku agreed silently and they both inched their faces closer until a pair of dry and moist lips met. Suzaku and Lelouch felt a special something in their kiss before they parted. They both opened their eyes, not realizing they had ever closed them, and looked at each other with a heady gaze.

Their minds were reeling, trying to put together what it was that they had felt in that moment of joining together through something that was used to express love and commitment. Their stomachs twisted in knots, frustrated because they couldn't put two and two together and make four in some sense. They couldn't finish the puzzle without the last piece, couldn't become released from being tied up with a rope without a sharp-edged knife.

The prince decided, with a deep in take of air and the nervousness shaken from his distraught consciousness, that he would be the one with the answer to the equation; he would place down the last piece to the puzzle, the one to be holding the knife that would release them. Lelouch hesitantly raised his hand and cupped Suzaku's muscular jaw and daringly placed his lips on Suzaku's once more and put as much of whatever he could into the simple, chaste kiss.

Their lips parted. The prince looked up with hope in his violet eyes finding eyes the same color of oak leaves, staring wide-eyed down at the weaker, less muscular boy. Lelouch didn't know whether he should welcome the stunned look or banish it, push it away along with the brunette. Lelouch didn't trust his words at that point, so he did he best to plead with his stunning amethyst eyes. He tried his best, he really did, but to no avail Suzaku with his rare emerald orbs gave no response. The raven sighed inwardly as he pushed past Suzaku and started to walk away, disappointment filling him until it hurt to breathe.

Suzaku watched as the weaker slowly, hesitantly walked away. He didn't want him to go. What he felt in those two simple kisses was like…it was magic, pure and stunning sorcerery. Before lelouch could get too far, Suzaku grabbed his friend's wrist and slammed the prince up against the doorframe making the petite boy squeak in surprise. Suzaku crashed their lips together hungrily, teeth nipping and biting at each other's, wanting entrance to the other's mouths. Tongues swept over each other relishing in the taste of each other's saliva. Breath ragged and hardly under control gasping for air each time they possibly could.

Their movements were erratic and inexperienced, hands grasping everywhere the other would let reach. Their faces flushed, want and need emanating off of them both of them. Whatever unsure thoughts were thrown away as their need for each other's warmth and love took over, the unsure thoughts thrown into a garbage can and set on fire by the new feelings that reigned supreme in their subconscious.

The desire between the two escalated as Suzaku rapidly unbuttoned Lelouch's uniform shirt and threw it aside to find milky white skin that was hidden, buried under the garment. He licked his lips wanting to taste the smooth skin that he was looking at, the gorgeous ivory that he was just inches away from tasting. He started at Lelouch's ear, nibbling on the lobe, sucking and tasting the delicate, delicious skin, eliciting throaty moans from the writhing body beneath him.

His tongue trailed down the slender jaw line and to the pulse in his neck. He suckled at the spot wanting to hear more delicious sounds come from the violet-eyed boy, and he got his wish. Lelouch undid and tore the shirt off of Suzaku's strong torso looking down at the defined muscles that covered his upper body. Suzaku trailed his nips and kisses back up to meet Lelouch's panting mouth as if the weaker would vanish from his grasp. Their hips ground together creating beautiful friction, beautiful torment and even throatier, deeper moans. The prince's hands scrambled all over Suzaku's warm body loving the way each scar and muscle felt under his fingertips, wishing he could savor the feeling forever.

Lelouch wrapped his legs around Suzaku's slender waist, accidentally bumping his bulge into Suzaku's, as the brunette carried him over to one of the student council tables and laid him down gently. With heated passion and desperate want flooding between them they quickly discarded the pesky garments that concealed their lower halves, leaving them only in their boxers, feeling the cool air whisper over their all too heated bodies. Suzaku smiled lustily down at his soon-to-be lover. "You're beautiful like this, Lelouch," he breathed in the raven's ear, sending excited shivers to race up and down his spine. Their was no denying it; that was the truth. He had always thought the raven to be beautiful, a work of gorgeous sculptured art that had been delicately shaped from the finest of clay, and every hue painted with the most extravagant brushes and rarest of colors.

"S-shut up, Suzaku, and kiss me," he demanded, his blush only growing in capacity.

Suzaku smirked and gladly obeyed. He took Lelouch's chin in hand and flicked his lips with a loving sweep of his tongue before he slipped the organ eagerly into the awaiting mouth. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's slender neck pulling him even more closely than was actually needed. There was no way Suzaku would leave Lelouch like this; panting, wanting, and willing beneath him.

Suzaku picked the weaker boy up again and carried him over to the student council's black leather couch and laid him down. Suzaku placed each of his hands on either side of the prince's's flushed body. He went back to kissing the raven deeply savoring the sweet taste the amethyst-eyed boy held. His lips traveled sensually down Lelouch's slender neck suckling and nipping his way down to the weaker's pulse. The brunette's luscious lips lingered at the throbbing pulse, loving the way it pulsated against his supple mouth, wanting to keep it in his pocket and savor it for the rest of his life, wanting to remember how that pulse felt under his tongue night until the day he would die.

Lelouch buried languid fingers in curly locks securing him to his pulse wanting to feel more excited shivers to rack his body until he spasmed out of control and died from the pleasure of it all. Suzaku pulled away from the boy's neck with some difficulty, earning a distressed groan from the raven beneath him. Suzaku smirked down at the flushed one before his lips reconnected with the alabaster skin starting at the collar bone and trailing butterfly kisses down to a hardened nipple.

He suckled at the nub eliciting excited gasps and pleasured moans in return. His boxers were already started to feel uncomfortable and he was pretty sure from the tent Lelouch was pitching, that the same went for him. He released the hardened nub and kissed his way over to the other, wanting to taste more of the beautifully pale skin as if it might suddenly disappear and never return to him.

"S-Suzaku..." Lelouch's mouth was open, breath shallow, labored, concentrating on the brunette's wonderful ministrations. "Su-Suzaku, please...please..." Lelouch didn't know what he wanted to say, all he knew was that he needed more, more of something that if he didn't receive it soon then he might die without even knowing what it had been exactly.

As if knowing what Lelouch meant, Suzaku trailed his nips and licks down to the prince's navel burrowing his tongue deep into the crevice. He wiggled his tongue there for a moment before continuing his descent down wards until he reached the raven curls that continued underneath the pesky black boxers. He looked back up at Lelouch silently asking permission to venture onwards. Lelouch replied with a breathed groan, thinking about how that mouth would feel doing...

"Aaahhhh!" Lelouch bellowed, then realizing that Suzaku had relinquished him of his last remaining article of clothing. Suzaku's tongue lapped at the head tasting bitter-sweet precum on his taste buds, loving the way the sweet and salty tastes some how melded together in his mouth. He smirked with pride at the thought of all the pleasure he was causing the raven to have. His lips wrapped snugly around the head suckling lightly, Lelouch gasped out and buried his slender fingers deeper, if at all possible, in brown curls. The brunette placed his tongue at the base before he greedily trailed it up the shaft taking in the addictive taste. He felt the organ pulse excitedly on his tongue as his teeth grazed lightly at the pulse.

"Oh, God, Suzaku!" he cried out, forcing himself into Suzaku's warm, moist cavern even further. Suzaku deeply sucked on the organ that pulsated and sent amazing shivers that racked his body. The prince some how reached down, after prying his fingers from Suzaku's soft chocolate locks, used nibble fingers to slip under the waste band of baby blue boxers, and relieved the stronger of the unwanted clothing. The brunette hissed at the feeling of the cool air against his engorged member.

Lelouch's scrawny fingers reached down and wrapped around Suzaku's surprisingly large manhood. Suzaku moaned out at the contact wanting to feel more as he bucked into the warm hand. Suzaku moaned appreciatively around Lelouch, earning a grateful in take of breath from the raven from the vibrations that resounded around his aroused member. Pleasure racing through each of their taught bodies; wanting, needing, desiring for each other's affection and grace.

Their bodies slick with a sheen of sweat as Suzaku stopped himself feeling Lelouch's release approaching, nearing with a profound warmth that pooled in his stomach and scent shivers throughout his heated torso. Lelouch whined at the loss of the warm cavern that had been surrounding him moments before. "Why'd you st-"

The prince couldn't finish his complaint, because of the dry lips that captured him in a heated kiss. The kiss was broken by the emerald-eyed boy as he put his slender finger's to Lelouch's lips, tapped the luscious lips and his digits were welcomed with a distressed groan into the warm cavern. The amethyst-eyed one suckled sexily at the fingers with lust glazed over his rare eyes, as Suzaku watched mesmerized by the feeling of that sweet tender tongue weaving in between, over, and under with a suck every now and then. A moan erupted unexpectedly from deep with in his throat and vibrating out into the large open room.

Suzaku pulled out his fingers before he composed himself, trying to throw away the feeling of just burying himself deep with in the weaker with out any preparation and fucking him until he passed out from the pain. Lelouch reached his hands out hesitantly to touch the skin of his friends cock. Suzaku shivered from the simple touch not believing that a whisper of a touch such as that could send him into some kind of indescribable high. Suzaku stopped Lelouch from doing anything more as his resolve once again faltered slightly. Violet eyes looked up at the brunette with wonder, had he done something wrong?

"Lelouch…" What was he supposed to say? Tell him that if he was touched once more then it would break his resolve and he would wind up hurting Lelouch? Tell him that this was his first time and he hoped that it was the prince's as well? Ask him if he were really ready for this? Ask him if he regretted what they both had started and didn't know if they should finish? Or should he ask him all of those questions and get a laugh as his answer?

"Suzaku," Lelouch grabbed lightly onto the stronger's wrist. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. You don't have to feel obligated to." A light chuckle passed through Suzaku's lips. "What's so funny?" The prince's flush only deepened with annoyance.

"It's not that, Lelouch. I just wasn't sure if you were ready."

A warm smile played at Lelouch's lips as a giggle erupted from him as well. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I think I've secretly always wanted this, us…" Lelouch paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts.

Suzaku didn't let him think for long, those words had been enough before he once again crashed their lips together heatedly. Their kiss broke as Suzaku gently rubbed his wet fingers at Lelouch's puckered entrance. Lelouch tensed almost immediately but Suzaku quickly calmed him by engaging them in another desirable kiss. One finger went in at first, a slightly pained groan erupted somewhere deep with in Lelouch's throat but the pain was soon over ruled by the pleasure that started to be brought forth by the massaging that Suzaku was doing. Lelouch started panting uncontrollably with each move of the finger. It was euphoric, undeniably pleasurable.

"S-Suzaku…more, please!" he moaned out, pleasure racing throughout his entire body. Suzaku obeyed happily loving how much pleasure he was giving the raven as he added the second finger and then soon the third. Each thrust of the digits brought Lelouch that much closer to his beautiful release. "Oh God…YES!" he screamed out as Suzaku found a spot inside the prince that once touched racked his body with so much pleasure that he thought he might die from it's intensity.

Suzaku hit the spot again making Lelouch's back arch up from the couch seeing a cacophony of colors shine behind his eyes as the pleasure double tremendously. Suzaku hit that spot a few more times, and with each hit Lelouch screamed out his name and arched his back from all the pleasure. With one final thrust of his fingers to that spot he pulled out the digits earning a distressed whimper from the ebony-haired boy.

Suzaku quickly repositioned himself at Lelouch's entrance before he looked into the boy's beautiful violet eyes. "Are you sure about thi-" Suzaku wasn't able to finish as he felt Lelouch's hands force him to enter the pleasure-high boy. Suzaku screamed out a moan that mimicked the same sound that passed from Lelouch. The brunette bowed his head trying to gain his control back so he would pound into the weaker with reckless abandon. Once his resolve had returned he slowly thrust into the tight body below him, sparking pleasure between both of them with each thrust.

After a few thrusts Suzaku speed up and angled himself to hit that spot each time that he would ram himself into the writhing body beneath him. Lelouch's hands grabbed at Suzaku's taught back, digging his fingers into the perfect tan skin. Lelouch's release was nearing as well as the brunette's and they cold both feel it from the warmth pooling and spreading in their belly's.

"F-Faster…Suzaku!" was screamed out into the heavy air. Suzaku quickened once more as he grabbed onto Lelouch's throbbing member wanting them to cum at the same time, to experience orgasm with each other.

"Lelouch…iku!" he screamed out in his native language of Japanese. Suzaku came inside of the raven with one final thrust as he rode out his orgasm, falling onto the weaker with a huff of air. Lelouch soon followed and came all over their stomachs. They laid there listening to each other's heavy intakes of breath and rapid heart beats. Exhaustion over took them as their breathing finally calmed. "Merry Christmas, Lelouch. I love you." Suzaku breathed in Lelouch's ear.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Suzaku. And I love you too." They fell into a sweet blissful sleep, happy and sated, not caring who saw them lying on the couch exposed, vulnerable to the world around them. Snow drifted peacefully outside watching the scene inside the window of the two sleeping with peace and satisfaction on their features.

iku: I'm coming

YES! FINALLY FINISHED! I started typing this about a week or two ago and I finally finished it! Though most of it I wrote to day and I reached my own dead line of posting it which was on Christmas! Please, as a gift to me review even if you didn't like it. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


End file.
